Harry Potter and the Ashes of the Phoenix
by sirius-blacks
Summary: Harry's seventh year as he takes major decisions and goes after Voldemort. My version. HBP spoilers.Some of you may feel it a bit long, but I'm only trying to keep it to lengths that Rowling does.
1. A Heavy Loss

_A HEAVY LOSS_

"Severus, please..." Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape moved forward pushing Draco aside roughly and all the other Death Eaters fell back. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. He raised his wand at Dumbledore. His face was lined with hate and fury. "Avada Kedavra" he whispered and a green light shot from his wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in his chest.

Harry awoke with a start. He was sweating and his breath was coming in hard gasps. This was the second night he had had the same dream. He could not believe it, could not accept it. Dumbledore was gone. He was left alone to end this war. Strangely, he did not feel afraid anymore. He knew what he had to do. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore had all died to protect him. He had to remember that.

He remembered what Dumbledore had told him. He could choose to do nothing. He could run away from Voldemort all his life and never face him. The prophecy would come true only if he wanted it to come true. But he knew he couldn't back out. He couldn't live with himself knowing he had been a coward. The rage he was feeling now would destroy him. He felt disgusted with the thought. Even as he lay in his bed that day, he knew the prophecy would come true. He would face Voldemort, whether in a day or month or year, he did not know. He would. But to what end. "Neither can live while the other survives."

It was still dark outside and a glance at his clock told him it was only four o' clock. There was a chilling mist that was highly uncommon for summer in Privet Drive. He groped under the pillow and pulled out a locket. He twisted it absentmindedly in hands for sometime and opened it. There was a piece of paper inside but he did not take it out to read it. He knew exactly what it read. He had been staring at it ever since he had reached home. He hardly ever went out of room except for his meals.

What Dumbledore said to the Dursley's last summer came back to him with a twinge of fear. The protection would not last after this birthday. Did the protection still last with Dumbledore gone? He wondered why he was afraid. He planned to leave long before that, on a dark journey in which he was bound to face greater dangers. He was afraid to face him before he had found all the horcruxes. Until then his confrontation will be in vain.

Bill and Fleur's wedding was on the 10th of June, six days from now. Harry felt they wanted to rush it. He remembered the conversation from last summer. He wondered how Bill was getting along, if any of his wolfish characters had been seen yet. He had to attend it. He had to meet his friends once before he left, not knowing whether he would ever see them again. He would not be returning to Hogwarts this term.

He knew he had to finish what Dumbledore had started before Voldemort realised he was after them. Dumbledore believed he was still ignorant of the Slytherin ring. But Dumbledore believed in a lot of things. He trusted Snape.

Harry remembered it was Snape who saved Dumbledore when he was dying from the curse upon the ring. So Snape knew Dumbledore was after the horcruxes. So now Voldemort knew it too. Harry could not help wondering why Snape had let Dumbledore live that day when he might as well have killed him. Why did Snape let Dumbledore live all these years after Voldemort's return? Maybe Voldemort wanted Draco to do it. Was Draco that special? Wasn't Dumbledore's death the greatest thing Voldemort ever wanted. Well, next to Harry's death of course.

He was thinking ahead for his quest. He would need to know how to defend himself and with Voldemort, how to kill. His stomach churned with the thought of killing someone, even Voldemort. But he knew he had to end it, for everyone's sake. He got up and switched on the light.

A couple of Daily Prophets lay on the table. There was nothing in them except Dumbledore's death, more death and destruction and the Ministry's promises. The Ministry guidelines for protections were still being distributed. "Scrimgeour says Dumbledore's death doesn't change anything."" Ministry hot on the heels of Death Eaters. Will catch You Know Who very soon." "Ministry apprehends two students in connection with Dumbledore's murder." Harry read through to find out it was only Crabbe and Goyle. It was of no use. Malfoy told them nothing. He knew what had happened, why Malfoy had acted the way he did, but to admit that would mean he admitted being with Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower that night, and the Ministry could probably legally force him to talk of where he had gone with Dumbledore. From Scrimgeour's talk at the funeral Harry gathered they didn't have any proof.

He thought of going to Diagon Alley today and get some books and stuff which would help him. But he was wondering if he should venture out at this time. Would Voldemort be waiting for him to make a rash move? Or would he be confident that Harry would go into hiding now that Dumbledore was dead? But Harry knew he had less than two months for his protection to end. He had to make the most of it. He decided to write to Remus to come along. He had talked to him at King's Cross and found out he was no longer trying to get to the werewolfs. Not after Greyback had seen him fight on Dumbledore's side. He had fought too hard to be pretending. He took a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Remus asking him if he could come here sometime this morning, about eleven. The Dudleys were going to a newly opened amusement park, leaving Harry behind as usual. This time though Harry was perfectly fine with it. He had enough stomach upsets with apparation anyway.

He got up and decided to write two more letters, to Ron and Hermione. Maybe they could come along. He sent Hedwig off with the three letters and opened up his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and began to read. After ten minutes he decided he could not. He could not stop thinking. He did not know if he would go back to Hogwarts this term. He had at first decided not to. Ron and Hermione had offered to come along with him. He hadn't said anything at that time, but was not sure now. He had sacrificed too many close to him. But he would need help.

He lay down and started pondering on all that had happened. Snape's flight came back to him as clearly as if it had happened an hour ago. "Blocked again and again until you learn to close your mind and your mouth Potter." Harry knew he was right. He needed to keep his mind clear if he wanted to do anything. He sat down and tried clearing his mind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up at ten, not knowing when he had fallen asleep. He was slightly glad that his practice had worked. He had slept without any dreams. He got up to see a Daily Prophet lying on the table. Hedwig was back in his cage sleeping. He was hungry. Being sure, the Dursleys would have left by now, he took the paper, pocketed his wand and proceeded down glancing at the headlines as he walked down the stairs.

"Ministry raids Knocturn Alley  
Last night the Ministry officials raided Knockturn Alley in what is believed to be a result of Wednesday's happenings. Word is that a Vanishing Cabinet from Borgin and Burke which connects to another in Hogwarts was used to smuggle Death Eaters into the school castle which resulted in the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But how such a great wizard was overcome by the Death Eaters is not known. Rumor goes that Harry Potter who nowadays is said to be "The Chosen One" was with him on the Tower. How he escaped when Dumbledore could not, one can only speculate. The Ministry raid ended up closing many illegal activities which were surprisingly overlooked until now. Many illegal items, believably to be related to Dark Magic were confiscated and are being carefully tested and disposed of in the Ministry. But nothing seems to be enormously important though Ministry officials seem to differ. 'A vanishing cabinet is not something which is dangerously harmful in itself but it has been known to cause trouble,' said Arthur Weasley, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.' We have confiscated a lot of items recognisably dangerous which we are not at liberty to reveal to public for obvious reasons.' The store of Borgin and Bruke has been closed for dealing in illegal magic. The head of the store, William Borgin however denies knowledge of Wednesday's activities and says he found the store broken into the next morning. He has been apprehended by the Ministry for further questioning."

Seeing nothing more of importance in the paper, Harry folded it and threw it aside making it a point to ask Remus more about the raids. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of jam. Raspberry. Tears which he had been holding back for days began to flow. He knew he never again would have another one of those conversations. Serious though they may be Dumbledore was the only person who could be lighthearted at such times.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack behind him in the living room. Instinctively he drew his wand and proceeded carefully towards the room.

"Harry, are you there?" he heard the voice of Hermione, but he kept silent.

"Maybe he's in his room", he heard the voice of Remus Lupin. He relaxed a bit but still entered the room with his wand raised.

"Harry, it's us. You can lower your wand," said Hermione.

"No", Lupin interrupted. "Ask away Harry."

"What did Dad and Sirius call Snape?" asked Harry.

"Snivellus," Lupin replied with a grin. Harry was not embarassed of the thought anymore, not after everything Snape had done. He was sure Snape wouldn't have told anyone about that and Snape himself would never grin.

"You Hermione, what do the Weasleys call Fleur?" asked Harry more just for fun than in doubt.

"Phlegm" Hermione broke out in laughter.

Harry grinned. "Where's Ron?" he asked. "Didn't he come with you?"

"He hasn't passed the apparation test, remember. He wouldn't apparate alongside Remus. It would hurt his pride," she said in a wicked imitation of Ron's voice that made Harry roll with laughter. "You should have seen his face when we said we were going to apparate. We have to open up your fireplace. They've got it blocked."

Remus, still grinning at Hermione's imitation, flicked his wand and opened up the fireplace. He threw a bit of floo powder into the fire and poked his head in. A minute later he pulled back and the figure of Ron Weasley emerged from the fire place.

"Hey mate! I was just asking Mom if I could come visit you just this morning. She didn't allow. Thought your uncle would create trouble for you. Is he around? We're legal wizards now," said Ron eagerly.

"Shut up Ron. Don't be stupid. You're not allowed to do magic in front of muggles anyway." said Hermione reprovingly. "Ginny wanted to come. But Mrs. Weasley put her foot down. She didn't want too many of us getting involved. She said it might be too conspicious and dangerous, especially since it's us."

"You know, you guys remind me a lot of us when we were young.", said Remus, speaking after a long time.

"Well, it's not like we go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds us," said Harry.

"Norbert," asked Lupin grinning.

"Ok, maybe once."

"Aragog?" "Ok, maybe once or twice. Not like you guys."

"And what about you Hogsmede trips in your third year? And the DA.?" "Fine, fine I get the point," Harry agreed grinning. It always made him proud to be compared with his Dad.

"So Harry, you said something about a trip to Diagon Alley. I'm responsible for your safety and have to decline," said Lupin. "It's still too dangerous outside Harry, for everyone and especially for you."

"Do you want me to hide? After all that my parents, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore did so that I could live and do what I have to do? Is that what my Dad would have done?", shouted Harry in protest, though he was prepared for this.

"Don't try the guilt trick with you father's name Harry. Your parents, Sirius and Dumbledore laid down their lives to protect you. You should know better than to throw away your life, after all they've done for you. And can I ask what is it that you have to do?" said Lupin seriously.

"No, you cannot. That is for me to do and you better not stop me. I am going to face trouble tomorrow if not today. I am not going to sit idle like a coward while Voldemort is out there. Professor Dumbledore, I know personally, would not want me to do that. He wanted me to do what I had to do," said Harry more composed. He did not want to let slip his purposes to anyone, not even the Order, not even Lupin. He was sure they would try to stop him and also, the fewer that know it the better. "I need your help in a few things, Remus. You can help me if you like or I do it on my own. But you're not going to stop me." He had said the words in such an icy tone that Ron and Hermione were taken aback. Lupin, however was grinning.

"You have more of Lily in you than I thought. She used the same tone when she wanted her way. Needless to say she always got it. Even your Dad was scared of her when she used such tones. She always had a strong spirit. Looks like you can't be dissuaded Harry. The best I can do then is to help you. I'll call Tonks to come along for extra protection and we'll leave in a couple of hours. But we won't be going anywhere if you three don't wipe those grins off your face. You sure the Dursleys won't be returning before then Harry?"

"Yep," replied Harry. "They won't be back before evening."

"It's not good for them to be out late. Anyway, let me send Tonks the message." He flicked his wand and out came a silvery figure, but it flew out of the window before Harry could make out what it was. " Now Harry, what exactly did you want from Diagon Alley anyway?"

"A few books and other stuff. I want to get as much practice in defense and hexing as possible. And you can start helping me by teaching me to send messages using Patronuses," said Harry.

" Yeh Remus, can you teach us that. And also some really good spells to fight," added Ron.

"All in good time. We can start practice after we get back," said Remus. "But Harry, do you want to stay here or move to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place? I mean, Dumbledore's protection will last until you turn of age. That requires that you come here once a year and call it home. But you needn't stay here. A few days stay should be enough."

"I was thinking of some other place. The Burrow is bound to be busy with all the wedding activities. And I definitely don't want to back to Grimmauld Place. But tell me, what's going on in the Order, now that Professor Dumbledore's gone?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Lupin uncomfortably," we are continuing the usual activities but you should understand what a big blow Dumbledore's death has been for the Order. He founded the Order and has always led it. We have always looked to him for instructions and followed them. Now we feel stranded. Snape had been providing information from the other side, or so we thought, to Dumbledore and he acted upon them. He has never confided what he did to any one of us. Not that it mattered when he was alive. But now, the Order is crippled. Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley and others follow the Ministry orders. There are still regular patrols in Hogsmede and other places, even Privet Drive, Harry but we are blind as to the next move. Alastor has temporarily taken over the Order activities in Dumbledore's absence until we decide what to do."

"So now, nothing is being done to prevent Voldemort. With the Order down, his Death Eaters have no opposition. And Remus, what about the raid in the papers, of Borgin and Burke. Any results?" asked Harry.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Many jinxed items like the one which Katie Bell got last year."

"Scrimgeour doing anything?"

"He is definitely doing more than Fudge. After all he was the head of the auror department. He doesn't take Voldemort too lightly. But there is little he can do, Harry. Voldemort is probably one of the smartest wizards. Dumbledore was the only one who could properly forsee his plans. Everyone is at a loss with him gone."

"Can Harry, Hermione and I join the order this year? We are all of age," asked Ron hopefully.

"Too dangerous Ron. You need to have passed school atleast," said Lupin.

"No," said Harry firmly." We've gone through as much as many in the Order and more than some. And let's face it, with Professor Dumbledore and Snape gone, I am the one who knows the most about Voldemort. Dumbledore did tell me a few things of his past which might turn useful. And to be truthful I will need all the help I can get in completing what I have to do."

"And you can't tell us what it is?"

"No. It's my task. I'll tell you if the need arises. By the way, is No.12 Grimmauld Place still headquarters?"

"Yes," replied Lupin. "The protections held even after Sirius' death."

"So who's the secret keeper?" asked Hermione who had been listening to this conversation in rapt silence.

"Alastor right now, but we are thinking of newer protections since Snape knows its whereabouts. A meeting has been called tomorrow to decide what has to be done. Maybe you can attend it. Now I'm not promising, but I'll present the case to Alastor tonight."

"Tonks is here," announced Hemione who had been gazing out of the window.

"Good, let's get going then, said Lupin rising from his seat.


	2. Break Ins and Weak Links

BREAK INS AND WEAK LINKS

Diagon Alley was practically empty. Dumbledore's death had apparently shaken up the entire wizarding world. Quite a few of the shops were closed and the ones open were nearly empty.

"Blimey," said Ron amazed, "This is unbelievable. Diagon Alley was never like this!"

"We should go quickly," said Lupin. "We are too conspicuous, the five of us."

"It's not like it would help with a crowd around," Harry pointed out. " Not with Death Eaters. Not if they mean to get me. Still, you are right. No point staying longer than needed."

They headed over to Gringotts and drew money out of the vaults. It was completely different from what Bill had stated the previous year about the long queues and the rush. The probing was still there though and Ron did come out groaning after arguing too much with a goblin and getting poked by the probe in all the wrong places.

They walked over to Flourish and Blotts and bought a few books on defensive spells. Hermione insisted on buying a few books on potions in spite of Harry and Ron's groans.

"They're necessary if you want to be able to fight like an Auror. Potions is not all that bad really. You two just don't pay enough attention."

"Hey! Are Fred and George open today?" asked Harry, more to ward off the 'I keep telling you' speech than anything else.

"No, they're helping mom with the wedding arrangements." replied Ron cheerfully. "They're in a sour mood really. Mom's been making them work their asses off. Good thing you called. I got off easy."

They passed by Ollivander's on their way back. The shop was still shut. There had been no sign of him since last year. It was the same with Florean Fortescue.

"Ollivander I can understand, but why Florean?" asked a puzzled Ron. "He was just an ice-cream vendor. What does Voldemort want with him?"

"Florean's great grand uncle was a headmaster of Hogwarts. Maybe that's got something to do with his disappearance," answered Hermione to Harry and Ron's astonishment. "It's in Hogwarts: a History. Wish you guys would read it sometime."

"Why should we? We have a talking version with us all the time," said Ron which earned him a kick in the shins.

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing his portrait in Dumbledore's office, behind his desk, a fat man with a red nose. Do you think Florean knew anything valuable?" asked Harry.

"Fortescue was before Voldemort's time Harry," Lupin replied. "It's unlikely he knew anything. Either the disappearance was a chance coincidence or Voldemort has some motive we can't figure out."

Tonks had been quite silent all the while. But as they were passing by Ollivander's she suddenly stopped. "I heard something inside," she whispered. "Let me go in and see."

"It's too dangerous," protested Lupin. "The kids are in our care Tonks. We can't risk anything. I'll send a message to the Ministry."

"But it'll be too late. They may leave by the time help arrives. If we don't go in now, we may never be able to figure out what they are looking for?" cried Harry.

"He's right," said Tonks. Lupin knew they were right. He sent the message and the five of them took out their wands and got ready to fight. "You kids stay behind us."

Tonks unlocked the door and cautiously opened it. But the old door creaked and revealed them. Tonks immediately kicked in the door pointing her wand at a hunched hooded figure behind the table and shouting "Impedimenta". The others ran in after her. Harry saw another Death Eater at the corner and aimed his wand. "Stupefy," he shouted but his spell was blocked and another came flying at him. He moved just in time to feel it go past his ear. Lupin and Tonks were engaged in battle with two others and Ron and Hermione were fending off another. Harry shot a petrificus spell at his opponent which was once again blocked. In the heated battle which ensued he heard Ron cry out behind him and Hermione squeal but didn't have time to turn around. The death eaters were now grouped behind the desk and Tonks and Lupin were fending off repeated spells from them. Harry suddenly heard loud cracking sound outside the shop. He hoped it was the aurors and not more Death Eaters. He heard a thud behind him as as he turned around, the death eaters had vanished. Moments later ministry officials came in. Ron was hurt but not too seriously. He was able to get up and go outside. Tonks was unconscious and Lupin was carrying her out in his arms.

He wanted to follow them but an open register on the desk caught his attention. The death eater has been browsing the entries when they came in. It contained all the details of wands which Ollivander had sold over the years. He scanned the open page and was not exactly surprised to find his name. The entry read

"_Harry Potter ; holly and phoenix feather core ; eleven inches_."

It didn't mention anything about Fawkes. So Voldemort was, for some reason still worried about the _priori incantatum_. He was not yet above fear. He wondered what had happened to Fawkes after the funeral. He looked about the store. The whole place was in shambles. They had searched every book in every shelf for something.

"Let's go Harry," he heard Hermione say. "The others are waiting outside. Tonks is fine. They've taken her to St.Mungo's. She should be out in a couple of days."

"Ya, let's go. How's Ron?" Herry enquired.

"He's fine. Just a bit dazed. Come on. The aurors want to seal this place up."

Lupin and Ron were waiting outside. After answering some questions posed by the aurors, they apparated back to Privet Drive.


	3. That Decides It

THAT DECIDES IT

The dining room of the Grimmauld place was full of melancholic faces. Dumbledore's absence in the Order's affairs was clearly manifested in their attitude. Moody, Arthur, Molly, Lupin, professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were present. Tonks was still in St.Mungos. The others were out on business.

"So that decides it. Lupin shall be the new secret keeper," announced Alastor Moody. After an hour's discussion it had been decided. Moody was old and not so agile anymore and agreed to step down, McGonagall and the other Hogwarts' staff had to contend with problems about the school, the aurors and Arthur Weasley were right under the Ministry's nose and the others refused it as they were not adept enough to improve on the charm.

"Well, I might as well do it," said Lupin. "Greyback's seen me fight on this side. So I can't go back among the werewolfs. I've got nothing else to do yet."

"That will soon be sorterd out," said Arthur. "We've enough work to do to keep us occupied for the rest of our lives, even in the unlikely case that they are long ones."

"Arthur, don't say such things in front of the kids," Molly admonished him, for which the only reply she got was a shrug of his shoulders. Everyone in the room knew Harry and the others had gone through as much as any other in the room.

"Er…, professor Moody," called Harry, never having really gotten over the fact that he had not taught them.

"Ah yes, Harry," said Lupin turning his real eye towards him. His magic eye was roaming all round the room. "Lupin told me you kids wanted to join the Order. We, and by we I mean Lupin, me and the Weasleys, had a talk over this and we still feel it you are too young to be inducted into the Order. But you three are of age now or will be very soon. And we know you three are quite capable of handling danger. So we decided to let you decide, although we know what the answer will be. Ginny is still a underaged and hence, by her parents' decision will not be a part of the Order."

"But that's not fair. I'm as good as Ron anytime," protested Ginny. "If they join, I'm going to whether you like it or not. You're going to have to tie me to my bed if you want to keep me out."

"You are too young Ginny. And mind how you talk before those much older that you. This is our decision and you are going to follow it," bellowed Molly.

"Molly," said Lupin in a very low voice. It was as though he himself couldn't believe what he was going to say. "Let her be. I have a feeling that before this thing is over, one way or another, it will have been better to trust to friendship than to our supposed great wisdom."

"But," Molly started to protest but was cut off by Arthur. "I think Lupin's right Molly," he said slowly. "Let her be. She has been through much more than either of us. Coming of age doesn't matter now that school reopening itself is doubtful."

Molly sat down beaten. Harry could tell she did not approve but she did not argue with the others. "Fine, just be careful Ginny. You are still underage and are not allowed to use magic outside of school. Remember that. The last thing we want is trouble with the Ministry."

"What about Hogwarts professor," asked Harry of McGonagall.

"We are not yet sure Harry. The Board wants to shut it down. The school faculty however, are against it. They want Hogwarts reopend. I know Dumbledore would have wanted it. But the faculty doesn't have a say. It's upto the Board, the Ministry and me. I'm afraid I am out numbered."

"But it has to reopen," cried Ron. "If that's what Dumbledore wanted, that's what we must do. I never thought I'd say this, but that school has been everything to everyone of us here."

"We are trying our best, Mr.Weasley. But you have to understand, parents no longer think Hogwarts safe enough to send their children. Dumbledore's protections failed to keep them out of Hogwarts. Nothing we do can make the place any safer."

"Well, even if the Ministry does agree to reopening it, it's going to appoint it's own Head, like it did with Umbridge," said Arthur. "They've always wanted control over Hogwarts, something which Dumbledore had denied them till now."

"Still, Hogwarts is far safer than any other place," said Lupin voicing his opinion. "Dumbledore would have put lasting protections around the place. I don't think the protections will be dispelled after his death. Dumbledore was not so shortsighted and I do not think he did not see his death someday in this battle. It's unfortunate that it has come so early."

"We'll see what is to happen," said McGonagall ending the discussion.

"Now, coming back," said Moody, "Harry, are you in?"

Harry paused for a while. After a few seconds, "Yes," he said. "Now that Dumbledore's dead, I am the one who know's most about Voldemort. Dumbledore told me a few things about his past. He left me a task that is mine to complete. I am sorry I cannot reveal anything more. It is for me alone. Though I might need some help training. I will have to leave soon and may not return even if the school does reopen. I hope it does."

No one spoke. All eyes were on Harry, some in wonder, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's in knowing sadness They knew what he was about to say. He continued. "I know many of you will try to dissuade me but we'll talk later. As for Hogwarts, our camaradarie is the best defence we've got against Voldemort. No spell can protect Hogwarts if people desert it. Dumbledore told me Voldemort has eyed Hogwarts since the beginning. We know it holds many secrets, some that not even Dumbledore knew about. That is why we must protect it at all cost. Dumbledore died saving it and I do not want to see it fall into the Voldemorts hands."

"Neither do any of us, Potter. I promise you I'll do my best to see it reopen," assured McGonagall.

Harry nodded assent. "I want someone to help me in my training. I have only a short time.. Maybe a month. Till my birthday."

"We'll talk about that later Harry," Lupin told him.

Harry sait quiet knowing he will have to face a barrage from Lupin ,the Weasleys and maybe even professor McGonagall later.

"So that settles a few things. We will meet again tonight when all of us are here and decide what to do," said Alastor finally.

They walked out into the living room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quietly walked up to Harry's bedroom, making sure not to make a noise in front of Mrs.Black's portrait.

"I can't believe he's really gone," said Ginny.

"Well, he is," replied Harry tersely. "I even saw his portrait in the office. It is for us to continue his work."

"I never wondered before," said Ron, "but these portraits, are they alive or what? I mean, we've seen Dumbledore talking to the ones in his office and Mrs.Black's portrait seems to recognise us by face. So what's the deal with them?"

"I dunno Ron," Harry replied. "You know anything Hermione?"

Her stammering was sufficient to tell that she didn't. She was really feeling embarrassed for not having thought about it before.

"Have you filled up Ginny with all that we know as yet?" asked Harry of Ron and Hermione.

"A little," Hermione replied while putting a sound-proofing charm over the room. "There wasn't much time that day and we couldn't talk in front of Neville and Luna."

"And mom has been keeping us busy since the last two days with the wedding arrangements."

So Harry once again told Ginny all that they had learnt last year, all that Dumbledore had told him about Voldemort's past. He saw the expression on Ginny's face change from interest to wonder to terror when he finally told her about the horcruxes. He then told her about his trip with Dumbledore and all that had happened on the Astronomy Tower. He told her how he realised Snape was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy and finally he told her about the prophecy itself, in full, which he had not told even to Ron and Hermione, about who made it. He had promised Dumbledore he woudn't tell anyone all this but he had to tell Ginny. His conscience would not have been satisfied without telling Ginny why he had to let her go,why he had to leave alone.

"And you think we are going to let you go alone to do whatever stupid things you want to do?" asked Ginny echoing Harry's thoughts. "Face it Harry. We are going with you. You wouldn't last a chance without us to help. I tell you what I said downstairs. You will need to tie me in a sac to keep me from following."

"No, Ginny, it's too dangerous," replied Harry. "I was thinking of leaving very soon, but I realise I'm not good enough. I need time to think things through. I need time to train and learn a few more things." _Blocked again and again and again till you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter._ Snape's words rang in Harry's ears.

"Well, you're not leaving tomorrow. We'll decide what to do later," said Ron. "Where do you plan to train. Here?"

"Not here. I was thinking of some place better. One place where Voldemort won't think I'll be. Hogwarts."

"Great idea Harry," said an overjoyed Hermione. Harry could tell having access to Hogwarts' library elated her. And telling the truth, he could use their help. "We can ask Professor McGonagall for access to the restricted section," she said. Harry nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Lupin entered. "Harry, can I talk to you in private? Ron and Ginny, your mother wants your downstairs to help in the kitchen. You too Hermione."

They left Harry alone with Lupin in the room.

"So, Harry? Want to tell me what all this is about?" asked Lupin eyebrows raised. "A sound-proofing charm on the room. A good one too."

"Hermione did it. I'm sorry porfessor Lupin, but…."

"Call me Remus, Harry. I'm no longer your professor. Just your friend."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more Remus. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone. Apart from Ron and Hermione that is."

"And Ginny?" Lupin asked with a grin.

"She's…….she's different. Anyway, I wan't your help Remus. I know you are going to tell me that I'm being foolish, that I'm not good enough to face Voldemort yet……"

"It's ok Harry. You can go," said Lupin which surprised Harry very much. He had been expecting to be lectured. "I can't stop you anymore. I can only advise you. I know you are good but you still are not the best. You are not Dumbledore Harry. Remember that."

"I will. Lupin I need your help in the next one month before my birthday. I would have left tomorrow but I know now that I need to train and develop my skills more. Not to face Voldemort. No amount of training would prepare me for that. But Snape. I want to be ready when I face him."

"So when shall we start? I want to do it personally. I think few other staff members might also be interested." Lupin asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow. And also, I was thinking we'll go to Hogwarts. Safest place I can think of."

"Good idea Harry. I'll tell the others tonight. Come on down Harry. Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you."

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him in the living room. Lupin left them alone and went into the kitchen.

"Potter, sit down. There is something I want to talk to you about," she said pointing to a seat beside her. "I talked with Lupin, Potter and he has convinced me to leave you to do what you want. Though I advise you to tread the matter carefully."

"Thank you professor," Harry replied. "I wanted to ask you one more favour. Can we use Hogwarts grounds to train. Lupin said he would help me and I need it. We need a safe place and also books from the library. We need access to the restricted section."

"That can be arranged Potter. But coming back, is there any chance you've changed your mind Harry, about the business with Dumbledore."

"Sorry professor. I gave professor Dumbledore my word."

"Then maybe he has made the right choice. One other thing Potter. Dumbledore has left a will. In that, he has asked for his pensieve to be given to you, in case something happened to him.Take good care of it. It is the last of his memories. I take it you would like me to leave it at Hogwarts?"

"Yes professor," Harry replied an astonished.

"Then we shall leave it at that. The meeting starts at 9:00 tonight. After dinner. Don't be late."


End file.
